Más espesa que la sangre
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Recorrieron por última vez Hogwarts y se despidieron del hogar que los había acogido durante siete años, donde habían hecho amigos y enemigos, donde habían amado y odiado. Donde se habían hecho amigos porque la amistad fue más espesa que la sangre./ Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_**Más espesa que la sangre**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

Peter aun no podía creer algunas cosas desde que entró en Hogwarts.

No podía creer que fuese a Gryffindor.

No podía creer la suerte que tenía al ser un brujo.

No podía creer que realmente caminaba día a día por los largos pasillos del castillo, que dormía en una cómoda y calentita habitación, que los estudios no fuesen tan malos y él no tan mediocre, que existiese un monstruo marino en el lago, que los carruajes se movieran por si solos, que su varita no estallara ante sus errores, y que cada año fuese mejor que el otro.

Y sobre todo no podía creer que tenía amigos.

No podía creer que James y Sirius lo hubiesen elegido a él así como a Remus.

No era difícil deducir porque aún se asombraba cada día cuando James y Sirius lo levantaban tirándose sobre él, cuando caminaban los cuatro y todos los admiraban o algunos los detestaban. Es que, ellos dos, eran simplemente geniales. No había otros como James y Sirius, eran sus héroes, grandes, fuertes, talentosos e inteligentes, y lo habían escogido a él para completar el cuarteto.

Cada día, cada año que pasaba su admiración y su respeto crecía, en especial el día que descubrieron que Remus era un licántropo. Peter pensó que James y Sirius se enojarían, que reclamarían o se indignarían como cualquier mago, pero lejos de aquello ellos decidieron acompañarlo en su martirio cada luna llena. Y confiaron en él también para lograr ese cometido. Día a día, metidos en la biblioteca, Sirius a veces distraído, James a veces coqueteando con la pelirroja Evans y él intentando comprender las complejas notas de la animagia, lograron lo que deseaban, incluso él.

Se convirtieron en animagos a la edad de quince años, logrando un cometido que cualquier persona hubiese creído imposible e irrealizable.

Acompañaban Remus, reían, jugaban y paseaban sin que el temor o los prejuicios enlodaran su amistad.

Peter los quería, los adoraba y respetaba, sabía que ellos darían la vida por él así como él por ellos de ser necesario.

Pero…siempre había un pero.

La admiración y el respeto, el cariño y la amistad que les profesaba crecían en igual medida que el resentimiento y la inferioridad que sentía cuando se comparaba con ellos.

¿Qué era él comparado con James? El mago más talentoso en transformaciones, el mejor cazador en el equipo de quidditch, uno de los más inteligentes y bromistas.

¿Qué era él comparado con Sirius? Talentoso, rebelde y astuto.

¿Qué era él comparado con Remus? Un licántropo cuya maldición había fortalecido su amistad, estudioso y bueno.

—La mascota del grupo.

—Sin duda una obra de caridad.

—El patito feo que quiere ser un cisne.

—Que mediocre.

—Que terrible.

—Espantoso y soso.

— ¿Cómo lo soportan?

Los Slytherin eran expertos en bajarle la moral a cualquiera, y también las fans locas y enamoradas. Cada año Peter se sentía empequeñecer a su lado, mediocre, sin talento y con baja auotestima…era pues obvio que era la coma entre los puntos, desencajaba sin dignidad.

Las dudas nacieron junto con el resentimiento.

Cuando los veía hechizar a alumnos solo porque lo deseaban, solo porque les divertía, se imaginaba que él podía estar en ese lugar. ¿Qué le diferenciaba de esas víctimas? Porque Remus podía callar y soportar, y el también, pero los dos sabían y los dos pensaban que la malicia que albergaban James y Sirius no era buena.

¿Cómo podían disfrutar el humillar a otros?

¿Cómo podían decir que eran del lado bueno? ¿Qué no eran como esos Mortifagos que seguían al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿No hacían ellos lo mismo? ¿No lastimaban porque lo disfrutaban?

Y Peter comprendió con un sentimiento de desencanto en el último año, durante la poquísima calma antes de la tormenta que los seres humanos eran así, como James, como Sirius, como Remus, como él.

Eran vanidosos y ciegos.

Eran astutos e hipócritas.

Eran inteligentes y débiles.

Y eran débiles y miserables.

Porque la miseria de uno era la alegría del otro. Porque James y Sirius cambiaron y también lo hizo él.

Porque recordó cada día, porque lo sintió en carne propia, el desprecio. Lo sintió no solo de esos que se llamaron sus enemigos, lo sintió de sus propios amigos, cuando le jugaban alguna broma pesada, cuando se burlaban de su desempeño, cuando le hacían a un lado por su bajo talento. Lo sintió cuando caminaba a su lado e intentaba participar con ellos, lo sintió cuando se burlaban o ignoraban sus palabras, como si fuese un espacio vacío. Lo sintió cuando le revolvían el cabello como si fuese de hecho una _mascota molesta_. Lo sintió cuando comprendió que realmente no era del grupo.

Aunque a veces había momentos en que todo era perfecto. Porque eran sus amigos y tenían sus defectos.

— ¡Colagusano! —James, Sirius y Remus le alcanzaron en lo alto de la torre de astronomía. Estaban felices y alborotados, esa era su última noche en el castillo, al día siguiente partirían para no volver más.

Estaban de fiesta, celebraban por la victoria de Gryffindor, celebraban esa poca calma que tenían.

Les sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le reprochó James riendo —. Lily nos dijo que estabas aquí.

—Casi ni nos dimos cuenta ¿En qué momento te escabulliste? —preguntó Sirius bebiendo de una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que había infiltrado en el castillo.

Remus sacudió la cabeza y le dio un codazo a Sirius.

Peter suspiró. Era obvio que no se darían cuenta.

—Nada.

— ¿Nada? —James rodó los ojos —. Estás perdiendo el tiempo entonces, Pete. Vamos a sala común, Sirius ha logrado que los elfos no lleven montones de comida, habrá postres, tartas, helado y…

—Tal vez quiere estar solo un momento —le interrumpió Remus con tacto —. Como cuando tú quieres estar con Lily.

— ¿Es que tienes novia? —dijo Sirius extrañado.

Remus sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente Sirius era insensible.

—Pienso en…la guerra —dijo Peter sabiendo que no lo dejarían tranquilo. Volvió a mirar el cielo oscuro. Cada día recibían las peores noticias, cada día había desapariciones, asesinatos, torturas y cada día las filas del señor tenebroso se alargaban.

Poder y gloria.

¿Quién no lo querría?

—Nada de eso —James estaba serio, se ponía siempre serio cuando hablaban de la guerra. Peter admiraba esa cualidad de él, su capacidad de separar su lado maduro de su lado inmaduro. Desde segundo año, cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo para todos los magos, cuando comenzó a murmurar acerca de hechizos, runas y un mapa.

No crearon el mapa del merodeador solo para hacer travesuras, lo hicieron para velar por el castillo como velaban por Remus cuando se convertían en animagos. Un logro que tomó años de esfuerzo y mucha magia compleja.

—No es hora de pensar en la guerra —siguió —. Esta es nuestra noche, Pete. Los Merodeadores aún deben hacer una última travesura. Es nuestra noche, y hoy no hay señor oscuro ni Mortifagos, no hay novias ni pensamientos malos ¿Entendido? —le quitó la botella a Sirius y se tomó el resto de su contenido antes de alzarse bruscamente —. Vámonos.

— ¿A dónde? —se quejó Sirius irritado —. Me duele la cabeza.

—Es porque te tomaste la mitad de las cervezas que pediste y te enrollaste con Marie, cuando la plantaste te hechizó —le explicó Remus.

— ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste en su momento? —se indignó Sirius.

—Porque te lo merecías — puntualizó Remus con severidad.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, James? —intervino Peter.

—Vamos a recorrer el castillo —James sonrió con nostalgia mirando los terrenos que se extendían —. Hoy nos despedimos de nuestro hogar.

—Siempre supe que eras un sentimental —se burló Sirius levantándose y sacudiéndose la túnica.

—Sí, bueno, Lily adora eso de mí, así que Canuto, soy perfecto.

—Lo que digas.

—Vámonos —repitió James Potter y pasó sus brazos por los hombros de sus amigos.

Y como en los primeros años Peter se sintió parte de algo, se sintió importante, feliz y también miserable.

Esa noche Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta recorrieron por última vez Hogwarts, recordaron cada cosa que mereció ser recordada, jugaron y disfrutaron de la libertad que sentían y se despidieron del hogar que los había acogido durante siete años, donde habían hecho amigos y enemigos, donde habían amado y odiado.

Donde se habían hecho amigos porque la amistad fue más espesa que la sangre.

Aunque a veces no era suficiente.

Peter los quería, los admiraba y respeta y también los odiaba un poco.

Los odiaba por lo inferior que lo hacían sentir.

Los odiaba porque lo ignoraban algunas veces.

Los odiaba porque era blanco de burlas y desprecio.

Los odiaba porque a pesar de todo sabía que ellos lo apreciaban.

Y los odiaba porque le hacían sentir culpable por sus mezquinos pensamientos.

Porque no importaba cuanto cariño existiese, Peter dudaba y cada vez que dudaba su voluntad flaqueaba, el egoísmo y el resentimiento le llenaban de veneno los pensamientos.

Era pues, solo un hombre, un hombre débil y miserable, rencoroso y mezquino.

Era un mago mediocre y lleno de defectos, como sus amigos.

Ellos habían cambiado para bien, él se había torcido.

Y se preguntó ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Solo dejarse arrastrar al lado oscuro, solo deshacerse de sus ataduras, solo vengarse y cambiar ese mundo que lo había hecho miserable a la fuerza.

Como prometió el Señor Oscuro el día que le entregó a Lily y a James.

Su amistad había sido más fuerte que la misma sangre que no compartían, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir durante años y para luchar una guerra en el lado contrario, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar hacerles desistir de nombrarle guardián secreto.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impedirle hablar, para dejar que Sirius fuera encarcelado por un crimen que no cometió, para abandonar a Remus en la miseria y el dolor, para matar a sus mejores amigos y destruir la vida de un niño.

No fue lo suficientemente fuerte para olvidar su rencor.

Porque la amistad era amistad, simple, llana, llena de traición.

Y su vida valía mucho más.

.

* * *

No, no justifico el comportamiento despreciable de Peter ni un por segundo, pero puedo creer que entiendo porque hizo lo que hizo. Si bien no es de mis favoritos, todo personaje tiene sus motivos para hacer lo que hace. Existen muy pocas personas que son malas solo porque sí (Bellatrix por ejemplo), pero no creo que fuese el caso de Peter, simplemente se fue por el mal camino.

Menos mal que logré terminarlo a tiempo.

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

Bella.


End file.
